


I do

by baeslona



Series: I do [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeslona/pseuds/baeslona
Summary: I had this idea where they are getting married so I decided to change it a bit(this whole thing is actually inspired by a scene in a serie but ehhh)i hope you enjoy!





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea where they are getting married so I decided to change it a bit   
> (this whole thing is actually inspired by a scene in a serie but ehhh)  
> i hope you enjoy!

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

This is Sergio's first thought when he sees himself to the huge mirror in front of him.He looked nice in that white tuxedo,everyone knew it and made sure to compliment him.

It's just that he was marrying the wrong person.And he didn't even know why.

It's not that he hated Pilar.No he had known her for so long,he couldn't hate her.It's just that Pilar wasn't he.

He looked over to the huge window,where he could see the garden,one that was decorated with white flowers along with white and beige decorations.That's how he had dreamed his wedding and he would do anything in order to make it the way he wanted.

Someone knocked the door.A 'come in' left his lips as he looked bavk at the mirror again.From there,he could see his mother entering the room.He sighed.Of  course she would come here.

And then he turned,out of respect to the woman that gave birth to him."I am proud of you hijo."she said as she extended her hands to fix his collar.The man raised his head to the ceiling,not wanting his eyes to meet hers.

He loved his mom.He really did.She carried him for nine months and dealt with him for thirty one years,he couldn't hate her.It's just that he hated that he had to follow the fucking protocol.

Eh fuck it,it would be better if he said it now."Of course you would.I sacrificed my love for him to marry the one you want me to marry."He backed up.And that's when he decided to meet her eyes.

Paqui trembled.She loved her kids and wanted the best for them.But she couldn't let her younger son break the law,one that has been followed by many generations.She just couldn't.

She loved Gerard,he was like a third son to her and she wish she could see her son marrying him in half an hour,but they all knew that the law and family were the most important thing in the kingdom.

"Come on.Think of your people.Not many have the privilege to be the king of this kingdom.Take advantage of it,become one to be praised and the first that has to follow the rules."his mom said as she walked over to the counter where a few sweet treats were placed,along with chocolate cake and the most expensive champagne one could buy.She grabbed a plate and put on some of these treats.

Sergio turned to see himself on the mirror again.Everything had to be flawless.

Again he could see his mother from the mirror as she was eating and enjoying the chocolate cake."Maria did a good job,didn't she?"The older approached the soon to be King with her plate.Sergio sighed.

"Indeed."Yes,his cousin made the best chocolate involved treats and nobody could deny that in the kingdom.So she was the first person to go when they wanted to buy the treats for the special occasion.

"Are you ready?"Paqui looked at the golden watch that always seemed to rest on her left wrist.It was already the time for the wedding and all he could wish for,was for a miracle to happen.She would walk him over to the special room and she would leave him there,so running away from this palace didn't seem like the ideal idea.

He whispered a prayer as they both entered the hall.Walking in there,over that new beige carpet,he felt nothing but sadness.Sergio wasn't always like that,he was loud and funny,and always wanted to enjoy his life.It felt as if he was trapped in an another body.Hnlye looked around him,most of the seats where taken by family and friends from both families.The priest was right behind a table preparing for the mass.

And as he stood there,in front of the priest,and looked at the hall,his eye caught Montserrat.

Montserrat to him was like a second mother.She and his mom had been friends for as long as he and Gerard had been together.Of course she would be here,she wanted nothing but the best for him.

And as if they had planned it,that his eyes met Montserrat's.She smiled to him and he felt as if his heart was warming up for once that day.He couldn't smile so he shrugged off his shoulders.

He hadn't realized that the piano had started playing until he saw two figures entering the hall.Hell even now,a few minutes before he had to stay loyal to a girl he didn't love,he was thinking of him.And it hurt him.

Pilar looked good in that white wedding dress,like a true princess.And she deserved to be treated like one.

He knew of his worth,it's just that he acknowledged that he wasn't for her and surely,she wasn't for him.

So,when her dad took both his and her hands and intertwined them,he realised that it was the end.Nothing could be changed,although he wanted to.

He felt his soon to be dad-in-law patting his shoulder as he whispered take care of her.He turned his head over to her,his brown eyes locking with hers,her blue eyes.

Funny enough,he had never fallen in love with her blue eyes,it wad another's blue eyes that he fell in love with and if he wanted to be completely honest with himself,his blue eyes were the only blue one that he had ever fallen in love with.

"Don't be stressed."Her voice was merely a whispered,yet he could clearly listen to it.

"I am okay."These were his last words before the two of them turned their bodies over to the priest.

The priest looked at them,paying close attention to the man as he looked stressed and not wanting to be there.He waited till Sergio could see him,and once he did,he smiled and looked at him sympathetically.This calmed Sergio down,like something would be good.

And then the priest raised his hands,ready to talk."We've all gathered here today,to connect the love of two young people."

Love my ass.Sergio thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.He didn't see it and all he wanted was to run away.

He looked down where his hands were connected.He sighed again.He blacked out of the world,not listening to anything and thinking of all he had been through with Gerard.He only mattered to him at the moment.

He only came back to reality when he heard the priest's voice again."Pilar,do you take Sergio as your husband,to love and cherish for the rest of your life until death tears you two apart?"

Holy fuck.The end was coming and he knew it.He looked up at her,her eyes smiling and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

Yeap she truly deserved someone else.

"Yes.Yes,I do."

Fuck my life.

She chuckled.He gulped down.

The priest looked at him."Sergio,do you take Pilar as your wife to love and cherish for the rest of your life until death tears you two apart?"

He had two choices.Either say yes,yes to marry one that he didn't even love,so this ends up with hurting both Pilar and Gerard or say no and run over to Gerard.

Either choice seemed that one would be hurt.

He had just opened his mouth when he heard a voice from somewhere inside the hall.Everyone in the room turned their heads only to see the last person they expected.

However,Montserrat's face was lit with a smile.Because she expected it.

Sergio closed his eyes,shook his head and removed his hands from Pilar's.He didn't expect him,he thought he hated him.But turned out otherwise.He looked formal,inside that black tuxedo.Sergio was sure that it wasn't him.He would show up even in grey sweatpants,and a t-shirt

"Before you do or say anything."He touched his knees trying to retrieve his breaths,indicating that he was running."Do you really want to do it?"

No.And Gerard knew it.

Sergio contemplated.Pilar was right there in front of him and if he said no he would not only disappoint his relatives but everyone in the kingdom.

He looked to his mom,immediately thinking of the ones that will serve him from now on.

Eh fuck it.Sergio shook his head."No."he said.

Gerard smiled.Of course he would!He knew Sergio better than Sergio did.

Sergio turned his head over to Pilar,a hurt expression on her face."I am sorry."he whispered before he looked to Gerard and walked towards him.

Paqui stood up and tyrned her body over to him."Sergio!"she shouted but her son didn't seen to care at all.

Once he stood in front of Gerard,he saw his smile.It was honest,sincere.He placed his hands on his neck and seconds later,his lips were on top of Gerard's.From behind,a few people cringed.They didn't want this.The law was made to be followed by not only the people,but the king himself too.

But Sergio didn't want it.He only lived once and he wanted to make sure to live how he wanted,not how his parents or the law wanted.

The only reason why they stopped was because they were both out of breath.Their foreheads were touching and their eyes were glued,the air between them mixed with both of their breaths.Both were smiling.

Gerard was now the one to kiss him.The kiss didn't last as long as the previous one and that time,it was Sergio who broke the kiss and made a few steps forward.First thing he noticed was that Pilar was nowhere to be noticed.Mentally,he said a prayer.And then he turned to everyone who had came to their wedding.

"You see him?"Sergio pointed over to Gerard.Most people where looking at him already,most in disgust.But Montserrat was smiling."That's the one I wanna marry.Not one I am obliged to and I hope she forgives me."From the edge of his eye,he could see her hiding behind a door.She nodded her head sympathetically.

Sergio smiled and looked at the people again."I know,not everybody will accept of this action but,"this time he looked at Gerard.He had extended his hand and he was finding the courage to say the right words.He breathed out heavily."Do you wanna marry me,here,right now?"He breathed out for once again before Gerard run over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Of course you idiot!"Gerard shouted at the older's ear.Yes,he truly was happy now.

They backed up.Sergio had one last obligation before he did what he wanted.

He walked over to where his parents were sitting and kneeled down too."Mom,dad."He didn't want Montserrat's blessing.After all she was the one start supportinh these two.

His eyes wandered over to his dad who simply nodded his head,earning a smile from his son.He then averted his gaze over to his mom."Please."He was desperate,but he hated being desperate.Yet he was now.

Paqui looked at him,then over to Gerard.She loved both of them and to her surprised she answered with a yes.Her son took her by his hands and raised her from her seat and he hugged her tightly."Thank you mom."She pat his back lightly and tears started forming in his eyes.

After all,it all felt normal.For both of them to say 'I do',to love and cherish each other.To love each other till one of them dies.

But surely,what truly felt normal was when the priest let them kiss.It felt normal for his to be on top of Gerard's and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
